The present invention relates to a ball-type constant velocity joint, and more particularly, to a ball-type constant velocity joint which is capable of increasing a maximum bending angle while preventing a reduction in strength and durability.
In general, a ball-type constant velocity joint which is installed at the wheel side of a shaft, among constant velocity joints, is bent while the rotation angle of an outer race is changed by balls. The ball-type constant velocity joint is bent to a maximum of 50 degrees, and the contact areas between the balls and an inner race and between the balls and the outer race relatively decrease at a large bending angle portion. In this case, the surface pressure may increase to degrade the strength and durability. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1336506 published on Nov. 27, 2013 and entitled “Ball-type constant velocity joint for vehicle”.